Catastrophic Perfection
by I.am.an.illusion
Summary: Rose Weasley grew up being told that the Malfoy Family was nothing but terrible, cruel, and dark. Scorpius Malfoy grew up being told that the Weasley Family were filth, muggle lovers, and the lowest of low. Could these two ever learn to see eye to eye?
1. Don't Get Too Close to Him Though, Rosie

"So that's little Scorpius," Said my father under his breath." Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

I turned to look at who my father was talking about. A boy about my age with platinum blonde hair and pointed features was standing next to a man who I was well aware of: Draco Malfoy.

"Ron for heaven's sake! Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Shouted my mother. I, however, thought my father had a point. Scorpius sure didn't look like the nicest of boys. He had a cocky sort of manner and when he saw me looking at him he gave me a look of pure disgust.

"You're right, sorry." My dad said to my mother and then turned back to me. "Don't get too close to him though, Rosie. Grandad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pureblood." I just smiled and then followed my favorite cousin, Albus, to find a compartment on the train.

We dropped off our stuff and headed back out to say our final good-byes to our family. I gave my mum, dad, and brother, Hugo, one last hug and kiss and realized it was about time to go.

"Come on Rose!" Albus said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the train as I waved a final time to my family.

We got back to our compartment and inside there was a dark haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said in thick Irish accent. "I didn't realize anyone was sitting in here."

"It's perfectly fine." Al told her. "Are you a first year, too?"

"Yeah. I'm Diedre Finnigan." She said smiling.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." I said as the door of our compartment opened to reveal two boys, one who I recognized as Scorpius Malfoy.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The other boy asked.

"Lucas!" Scorpius shouted pulling him away." Do you realize you're asking a Potter and a Weasley?"

"What?" Lucas looked at him stupidly.

"Never mind we'll find some place else to sit. Somewhere without this filth." Scorpius said and turned, with his friend, leaving us.  
"Not like we want you to sit with us anyway."

_Maybe my father was right about him._

From that moment on I have followed my father's advice when it came to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He was no different from any of the other Malfoys. I guess it's just bad blood. So, I made sure I beat him in every test. This wasn't exactly hard considering I am top of my class. And over the past six years , I definitely didn't get "too friendly with him" and I never plan to.


	2. I Will Die if It's Malfoy

"Rose! You got a letter!" My brother Hugo yelled as he ran into my room. "Rose! Rosie!"

"What Hugo?" I snapped at him.

"You got a letter." He said simply.

"From who?"

"Hogwarts."

"Oh that's all?" I asked disappointed.

"Well, sis, it is awfully heavy this time." He smiled slyly.

"Give it to me then so I can open it." He handed me the letter and out fell a gold badge.

"What's this?" Hugo looked at the badge. "HG? What's that mean? Huge Git?"

"You're _so_ mature Hugo." I said sarcastically. "Now just give it to me."

"What's the magic word?" He grinned.

"Now!"

"Wrong one!" He started running into the hallway with my badge.

_I cant believe that this child I am forced to call my brother is actually 15 years old. I'm pretty positive he hasn't matured since he was 5._

"Hugo Fred Weasley! Give me that badge this instant." I yelled running after him.

"Magic word!"

"You are such a freak!"

"One little word, sis." He turned back to look at me. This caused him to slow down and that was just a enough. I caught up with him and tackeled him casuing both of us to end up on the floor.

_Ow!_

"Rose! Hugo! What are you two doing?" My mother, Hermione Weasley, said annoyed as she saw the two of us on the floor.

"Sorry mum. Hugo thought it would be fun to run around the hall with my badge." I pasued "My _Head Girl_ badge." I said getting up off the floor.

_Here we go.._

"Your what?" She looked at me and then." OH ROSE! THAT'S WONDERFUL! RON! RON!" She gave me a huge hug.

"What do you want?" My dad asked as he entered.

"Rose tell him." My mum said.

"I'm Head Girl."

"Oh, Rosie that's great." He smiled and hugged me. Both of them looked at Hugo.

"What?" He said.

"Give Rose her badge." My mother said.

"Fine." He huffed. "Its a shame really the disgrace she brings on this family with her goody-two-shoesness." He huffed. "I would be so ashamed if I had gotten a prefect badge this year. What would James have said?"

"Hugo you don't have to go and be exactly like your cousin, James Potter. Honestly, you take a few pointers from your sister." My mother said.

"Whatever." Hugo said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we better go to Diagon Alley today. I'll see if Harry and Ginny want to come." My mother said and she left.

_~*~_

_Ow!_

"I hate floo travel!"I said as I got up off the ground.

"Oh, Rose, quit complaining and get going." Hugo said and I followed my family to a table inside the Leakey Cauldron.

"Harry and Ginny should be here soon." My mum said as we sat down.

"Rose!" I heard someone call and I looked around to see where the voice came. I saw my best friend, Diedre Finnigan, waving at me.

"Dee!" I yelled and waved. I turned back to my parents. "Can I go sit with her?"

"Sure honey." My mum said.

"Tell Al we're over there when he gets here." I said and ran over to see my friend.

"I missed you so much this summer!" She told me in her thick Irish accent and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you, too." I said. "How was Ireland?"

"Wonderful, of course! You and Al are coming with me next summer."

"Definitely." I smiled. "How's your family?"

"You mean how's Liam?" She asked knowingly. I had a crush on Liam Finnigan since the day I met him. He, however, was three years older than me and really wasn't that interested.

"Well, yeah." I smiled and quickly added. "But how's the rest of them, too?"

"Liam was pretty much a git this summer- but that's normal. The rest of them are over there if you wanna say hi." She said.

"Sure. You know I love the Finnigan family." I said and Diedre rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird sometimes, Rose."

"Well, I do love your family. You know they're Irish and I love your guys' accent and you guys are all so cute." I said.

_I wish I was a Finnigan! Well... when me and Liam get married. _

"Hello Rose." Mr. Finnigan said as we walked over to the table.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan and Erin." I said. Erin was Diedre's little sister and she was a 4th year at Hogwarts.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend Diedre?" Erin asked as she pointed behind us.

"What boyfriend?" She asked and turned and both of us saw our other best friend and my cousin, Albus Potter. "Erin he's not my boyfriend." Seh said throigh gritted teeth and I noticed her flush.

"Al!" I yelled.

"Hey Rose!" He said when he saw me. "DeeDee!" He ran to greet her.

"Hey Al." She said as he put his arms around her in an awkward hug. It was common knowledge to most of the school that Albus Potter was head over heels for Diedre Finnigan. The only people not aware of this: Albus Potter and Diedre Finnigan. Well, maybe Al knew but he just wouldn't admit to himself.

"Hey I wanna hug, too! How come she always gets all your attention? And I'm your **family**." I said teasingly and Albus gave me a brotherly hug.

"Are your parents here?" Mr. Finningan asked.

"Oh yeah. They're over there." I said pointing to the now quite full table.

"Come on Annie, we should go say hi." Mr. Finnigan said then added. "Diedre watch your sister."

"Ugh! Do I have too?" She complained.

"Diedre!" Mrs. Finnigan said warningly and Diedre made a face behind her back.

"Real mature Dee." Albus said.

"Whatever. Erin go find your own friends. I think Hugo and Lily are over there. Go talk to them." Diedre told her sister.

"Fine." She said and stomped off.

"Well let's go." I said and we made one last stop to let our parents know we were going shopping and to get some money.

"Bye something special for yourself, Rose." My dad said and handed me some extra money.

"Thanks Dad!"

"Whatever you want. Anything for my Head Girl."

"Thanks."

"Head Girl?" Diedre asked. "You're Head Girl? Congratulations!"

"Congratulations." He said, his smile strained.

"Oh Al, it's okay." I said knowing exactly why he was looking a bit sad.

"I know. It's just that I really thought I had it. You know? Who else could possibly be Head Boy?" He said.

"Well, whoever it is, they got it wrong." Diedre said.

"Yeah, I mean, please, who are the choices?" I said.

"Well there's Justin Sanders, Brandon Carlisle, and well, Scorpius Malfoy." Diedre said.

"I will die if it's Malfoy." I said.

"You wont _die_, Rose. You might just go a little nuts since you'll have to spend extra time with him." Diedre with a smile.

"No she'll die." Albus smiled. "Or she'll kill him. One of the two."

"Thanks for the support, Al"

"No problem!"

"Come on you, two. We gotta get to Florish and Blotts."

~*~

"First day of school! First day of school!" Hugo was running around the house yelling this.

"Shut it Hugo!" I yelled. "Your not eleven anymore."

_More like three. _

"I just love getting on your nerves, sis."

"I'm aware of that."

_I am reminded every second of the day!_

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go then." He said and I grabbed my trunk and headed outside to the car and toward my last year at Hogwarts.

~*~

"Bye Rose and be good." My mom yelled as I waved out the window of the train to my parents.

"Bye Mum and Dad! I love you guys!" I yelled as the train pulled away. I turned back to my friends in the compartment. It was me, Albus, Diedre, my other cousin Lucy, and her friend Ashley. Two of the most annoying people if you ask me but for some reason they liked Diedre and insisted on sitting with us.

"Come on Rose. We have to go to the prefects compartment." Al said and I got up to exit the compartment.

"Ow!" I said as I collided with something hard on the other side of the door.

"Bloody hell, Weasley! Watch where you're going." I saw the thing I had collided with was actually a person.

"Nice to see you, too, Malfoy."


	3. You're Giving Me a Headache

"You?" I scoffed.

"Yes, me."

"**You** are Head Boy?"

"Yes."

_This is **RIDICULOUS!**_

"Who in their right mind would even **think** about making you Head Boy?" I shouted at Scorpius Malfoy.

_Why does he ruin **EVERYTHING!?**_

"Our Headmaster obviously thinks I'm qualified. Are you insulting our headmaster, Weasley? I think I might need to deduct points from Gryffindor for that." He smirked.

_I could slap that stupid smirk off his face!_

"You can't dock points from me, you git. I'm **Head Girl. **" I said pointing to my badge.

"Whatever, Weasley." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"You don't deserve this, Malfoy. Al does. Or Justin or Brandon. Anyone but you." I continued to rant.

"You're creating a scene." I said rolling his eyes.

"And get up! You are not sitting next to me." I said.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You are such a pain, Weasley."

"I'm going to the Headmaster about this."

"Fine. I don't give a shit what you do. Now shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Good."

"Rose, really, can we just start this meeting thing." Albus asked me. "You've gone on enough."

"Yeah listen to your cousin." Scorpius said and I gave him a dirty look.

"Fine. Ok let's begin." I changed my look of disgust to a smile and looked around at the 22 prefects.

"You really are crazy, Weasley." Scorpius said.

I turned and glared at him. "You wanna do this?"

"No. Continue." He gave a fake smile. "You're doing such a lovely job." He added sarcastically.

"Well, I'm Rose Weasley and I'm Head Girl and this-" I shot Malfoy a disgusted look. "is Malfoy-"

" It's **Scorpius** Malfoy. And I'm Head Boy." He said. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Have a comment to make, Weasley?"

"Nope." I smiled sweetly at Malfoy.

"Freak."

"Will you two shut up!" Albus yelled.

"Stay out of this, Potter." Scorpius spat. "Introduce the new prefects, Weasley, so we can this over with."

"Fine." I began, We have Zora Montague and Steven Bletchley from Slytherin. Alexis Peters and Chad Brown of Ravenclaw. Lily Potter" I pause and smiled at my cousin who grinned back. "And Evan Carson from Gryffindor. And lastly, Anastasia Nelson and Finny Hughes from Hufflepuff."

"Ok. So this is what prefects do" Scorpius went through long list of Prefect duties and then we were finally free to go.

"Oh. Malfoy wait." I said grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh please forgive me!." I said sarcastically and continued. "I wasn't sure if you knew that we have night patrols on Saturday and sometimes on Friday if they need us. "

"I'm aware, Weasley. I don't really want to think about it."

"Can't say I'm thrilled either."

"Can I go, now?"

"Please do." I said and I brushed past him. "Don't follow me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy = the death of me._

~*S*~

"I'm not going to last long if I have to deal with Weasley." Scorpius said as he joined his friends in their usual compartment. "She is quite possibly the most irritating person I have ever met in my life."

"Weasley just needs to get over herself." Mia Zabini said as she moved over so Scorpius could sit down next to her.

Mia was not the only girl in the compartment, as usual. She was the only girl the guys would associate with considering she was the only one who was not a complete dolt. She was pretty good at holding her own. Not to mention she pretty much had Scorpius Malfoy tied around her finger. She managed to keep him happy with her gorgeous looks, charm, and wit. She and Scorpius had been dating for about 2 or so years. Their parents were definitely in on the whole thing. They wanted the two of them to get married. It would be a good pureblood match. Scorpius at times wasn't always the most faithful boyfriend. He would occasionally tire of her and would try a new girl out. But, after a week he'd always come crawling back to her. And for some reason, she always let him back. Was it because she loved him? She'd thought about this many times. She figured that could be the only reason. Maybe one day he'd figure out he loved her, too.

"Too bad all girls aren't like you, Mia." Scorpius sighed. "Weasley could sure learn some tips."

"Right." Mia smiled. "I'm one of a kind! You should appreciate what you got, Scorpius."

"I do appreciate you, Mia." Scorpius told her and he draped his arm over her shoulders. "You know you're my only girl. I know sometimes I don't see that. But I always come back eventually."

Mia looked at him with slight annoyance. "I just wish you realized that **all** the time."

"Mia, come on." He pleaded. "Not here. Not now with everyone here. I don't want to talk about this again."

"Fine. We'll talk later and I **mean** it." She got up looking irritated. "I'm going to change. " she said and left.

"Why can't she just leave it alone?" Scorpius complained to his friends in the compartment.

"Girls are just like that." Arthur Pucey said.

"Scorpius, you know how Mia gets sometimes. She just wants your attention. She's done this before." Lucas Montague told him.

"I **do** give her attention. She asks too much of me sometimes. I wish she could get over the fact I'm not the romantic type." Scorpius said. "maybe I should break it off with her." He shrugged.

"How many times have you said that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know."

"And how many times to you do it and then a week later beg her to take you back?" Arthur asked

"I **don't beg.**"

"Whatever you say."

"She always takes me back, anyway."

"Are you in love with her?" Arthur asked.

"Love? Scorpius Malfoy doesn't fall in love. She just happens to be the only girl worth dating in the school." He said.


	4. Okay, So Here Are the Rules

"So you gotta patrol with Malfoy tonight?" Diedre asked me as we walked down to Herbology on Friday morning.

"No. Thank God! You're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow for my death." I answered annoyed.

"I was hoping it was tonight." Albus said. "Thought maybe you might finish Malfoy off for us."

"This is going to be so miserable!" I yelled.

"Maybe you'll learn to tolerate each other." Diedre laughed as she opened the greenhouse door.

_Yeah right! This hatred runs deep!_

"Good morning Rose, Albus, Diedre." Professor Longbottom said.

"'Morning, Neville." Albus answered. We were the first ones there. Only when no one else was around, were we allowed to call him Neville. He was a close family friend and we had known him as Neville for 11 years before we came to Hogwarts. So calling him "Professor Longbottom" was pretty weird.

"How were your summers?"

"Good." We all said simultaneously.

"Neville, did you know that Malfoy is Head Boy?" I asked.

"Oh here she goes again!" Albus groaned.

I shot him a glare. "You wanna be in my place, Al?"

"Not really."

"Then shut up." I said and turned back to Neville. "Do I really have to do night patrols with him on Saturday?"

"I'm afraid so. It's just kind of what's done. I can't step in for you. I do wish I could. That Malfoy kid is a piece of work. I just cant show partiality to students" Neville said.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged.

"But you are partial to us! And it would shut her up! I can't deal with her anymore and it's only been TWO days!"

Neville laughed. "Is she that bad?"

"YES!" Diedre and Albus shouted together.

"I love you guys, too." I said sarcastically.

"Well, here's all I can do." Neville said. "let me know how he treats you. And if he's horrible to you then I'll **maybe** I'll step in for you."

"Thanks, Neville." I said right before the door opened and the other students started piling in.

~*S*~

"Ha! Patrol with Weasley. This is going to be good."

"Shut it, Lucas!" Scorpius snapped at his friend. He was about to go to Longbottom's office to find out **exactly** what he was supposed to be doing, tonight.

"Well, have fun, Scorp. Tell Weasley we said hi." Arthur yelled as Scorpius walked out the door.

When he got to Longbottom's office, Rose was already sitting there 'chatting' with the professor.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy" Longbottom said.

"'Evening." Scorpius grunted.

After about 15 minutes of boring instructions, Longbottom let them go. He then realized that he was in the hall with Rose Weasley- **alone.**

_Awkward!_

~*R*~

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"Making sure no ones out of bed." Scorpius said.

"That's all?"

Scorpius nodded.

I looked around and awkwardly began to play with a strand of my long wavy red hair. "so how long are we doing this for?"

"Midnight."

"3 and a half hours!?? With you?"

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy either." He retorted.

"And we have to do this every week?" I groaned.

"Did you not hear **anything**?"

"Just wanted to make sure my luck was really that awful."

"Yes. **My** luck really sucks. Because I'm here with **you**."

"Whatever."I rolled her eyes. "Ok so here are the rules."

"What rules?" Scorpius asked.

"My rules." I snapped.

"Great." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Rule 1. Don't talk to me." I told him

"Not a problem."

"Don't touch me."

"Like I'd want to."

"Don't look at me." I continued as if I didn't hear his comments.

"As if I'd want to cause my eyes that pain."

"Don't interact with me in **any** way."

"Fine. Same applies to you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"**FINE!**"

"Shut up, Weasley."

~*~

_This is __**so**__ boring._

An hour had passed of silence between me and Scorpius.

_Silence is BORING!_

I looked over at Scorpius to see if he seemed as bored as I was.

"You're looking at me." He snapped.

"Good observation, genius." I retorted.

"What happened to the rules?"

_Rules are BORING! _

"I don't know. But you broke the rules, too- by talking to me." I said.

"Well you broke them first."

"Whatever. I'm bored."

"So am I." he said.

"And I could be doing way better things right now."

"Like what?"

"Anything would be better than being here with you."

"Lots of girls would kill to be in your shoes right now. You know?"

"No." I said shortly.

_Who in their right mind would want this?_

"They'd love to be alone with me in this deserted hallway. We could do anything we wanted." He smirked suggestively.

"Are you hitting on me, Malfoy?"

"In your dreams."

"More like nightmares." I snapped.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Can the rules apply again?" .

"I would prefer that."

"You broke them in the first place!" He shouted.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

_How am I ever going to survive this?_


	5. It's Pretty Much Going to be Torture

I was the first to walk into my potions class on that first Monday morning back. This was the only class I didn't have with Diedre or Albus. Neither of them were as stupid as I was to torture themselves with NEWT potions. However, I knew I would need it if I wanted to become an Auror.

I took a seat in the second row of tables and got out of all of my supplies. A few minutes later, a group of three Ravenclaws walked in. Justin Sanders, my fellow prefect, took a seat next to me. While his two friends sat behind us.

"Hey Rose." Justin said as he sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm alright." I said smiling. "But, I keep asking myself why in the world I wanted to take this class?"

__

Because you want to kill yourself?

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing." He laughed.

"It's pretty much going to be torture."

"Yeah, basically." He shot me a smile. "but it's a requirement for a Healer, so here I am."

I gave him a small laugh and opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by Professor Kennings, the Potions master.

"Just take a seat there, then." He said pointing at the seat next to me. He was talking to someone who had just walked in the door. Professor Kennings sat back down at his desk and began to go through some papers.

Whoever it was slammed their books down and said. "Really? Here?" The voice of Scorpius Malfoy asked.

"Ms. Weasley isn't going to bite you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I wouldn't bet on that. Why do have to sit here, Malfoy?" I said through my teeth.

"The Professor just told me to sit here." He spat back.

"Don't you have _friends_ you can sit with?" I asked.

__

Friends? Maybe if he had some.

"Did you not just here me and Kennings conversation?" He sighed.

"Well, why'd he put you next to me?" I asked him.

"Ask him."

"Whatever." I said.

"You're just mad because you think I'm going to ruin things with your little boyfriend, Sanders over there." Scorpius pointed to Justin.

"What are you talking about?" I spat.

"Oh, nothing. He just seems your type. Smart ass, prefect, egotistical. You two would make a good match. You're a lot alike. He's less bitchier than you, though. " Scorpius whispered laughing.

I looked over at Justin to see if he had heard him (and it appeared he hadn't as he was rummaging through his bag). I then turned to Scorpius. "Will you just shut up?"

"Fine. I'll be quiet if you will." He shrugged.

"Not a problem."

"Not like I want to talk to you anyway."

__

Jerk!

I turned to Justin. "I'm really sorry about him." I jerked my head towards Scorpius.

"It's alright. I wasn't listening. I tend to just ignore him." Justin smiled.

"Well, you must have a higher tolerance than I do."

"It's really nice how you talk about me as though I'm not here." Scorpius said quietly.

"I'm trying to pretend you're not." I snapped.

"I thought you were being quiet." Scorpius snapped back.

"I thought **you** were being quiet."

"I was just making sure you didn't forget I was here." He smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you won't let me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Very true. It's gonna be a long year for you." He smirked.

"I don't doubt that."

_Is there a more annoying, obnoxious, or idiotic person on the planet?_

_Than Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Definitely not!_

_~*S*~_

Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common room working on his potions homework Saturday evening.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" He yelled.

"What are you working on?" Lucas Montague asked.

"Potions." Scorpius grunted.

"Can't help you there." Lucas laughed. "Maybe you could go ask Weasley."

"Very funny."

"I think so."

"Does anyone take NEWT potions in here!?" Scorpius stood up and yelled to the people in the room.

No answer.

"I guess not." He said and returned to what he was doing.

"Well, you could ask Weasley, tonight during your patrol."

"Ugh!" Scorpius yelled. "I forgot I had to do that tonight. What time is it?"

"8:45." Lucas looked down at his watch.

"Ugh! I'm late." Scorpius said and he got up off the floor. "Weasley's gonna kill me."

"Have fun, Scorp!"

"Yeah. Right." He said. "Well, maybe I'll wait a little longer. Just to piss her off." He said sitting back down.

_**10 minutes later:**_

Scorpius finished up his Potions essay-or at least attempted to-and decided that he did want to be alive the tomorrow.

"I guess I'll be going." He said to Lucas.

He walked slowly down to the Great Hall which was where he was supposed to meet Rose tonight. When he got there Rose was already there looking quite irritated.

~*R*~

"Where have you been!" Iyelled.

"None of your business, Weasley." Scorpius said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean none of my business?! I've been waiting for you for almost thirty minutes!" I ranted. "I was about to go to Professor Longbottom!"

"Oh no Professor Longbottom!" He said sarcastically. "That'll do me in!"

**_"_**I'm going to go to him about you." I snapped. "You don't care at all about your position."

"Quit overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting!"

"So I was little late, big deal. I lost track of the time. Don't act like you don't ever do things like that."

"I don't."

"Of course little Miss Perfect. I'm sure you've never been late for anything before in your life."

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head."

"Well, that's just wonderful for you!" Scorpius said sarcastically.

"You know those rules?" I asked.

"No talking, no looking, no touching?"

"Yeah."

"What about them?"

"They apply tonight."

~*S*~

Scorpius Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin Common Room after a long, silent night of patrol with Rose. He was feeling rather tired and walked over and flopped down on the green leather couch.

"Scorpius?" A quiet voice called from the stairs.

"What, Mia?" he asked exasperated.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. I din't see you tonight." She said walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Good night." He said shortly.

"Scorpius?" She asked timidly

_Merlin! Can't she leave me alone?_

"What?"

"It's just-" She paused and looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you." She said.

Scorpius had no idea what to say. Love? Scorpius Malfoy wasn't weak enough to fall for a girl.

What to do?

He could lie.

But that would be giving in.

And if he said nothing she would flip out.

Knowing there was only one way to not lie and not upset her, he looked her in the eye, smiled, cupped his hands around her face gently, and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.


	6. Oh No! It's Lou's Fan Club

It was finally Saturday. This had been one of the longest weeks of my life. I wondered how in the world I was going to survive Malfoy both in Potions and during Friday patrols. I couldn't decide which was worse. On Fridays I was **alone** with him. This was one situation I had worked to avoid for six years. However, in Potions class he bugged me to no end about anything that he could think of; from Justin Sanders to trying to give me ridiculous tips to insulting the way my hair looked that day. Because of this my performance in this class had declined slightly and he was actually doing **better** than me, which was one thing I couldn't hardly bear. Today I was thankful that I had absolutely nothing to worry about and was looking forward to having a Scorpius free day.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 o'clock and figured that Diedre must have already gone down to get some breakfast. I headed down to the common room and saw two familiar people sitting on the couch talking. One of them a 16 year old boy about 6'3, with golden blonde curls, bright blue eyes, and when he smiled he showed his perfect straight white teeth. He was what most girls in the world would call perfect. Sitting next to him was a 14 year old girl with long shiny black hair, deep blue eyes, and coffee colored skin. They were having a loud discussion about Quidditch that I could hear from the top of the stairs.

"Roxanne, I know there's a chaser spot open this year since Leila left." The boy said to her.

"I don't know, Louis." She said.

"Tryouts are today! You're the best chaser in the family! I wanna be able to put a good team out there." Louis said.

Roxanne shook her head. "I know. But still, it's almost become the Weasley team more than the Gryffindor team."

Louis shrugged. "I can't help that my family's good at Quidditch and we all just happen to be in Gryffindor. Anyway, I wasn't even captain last year, Fred was. So you can blame your brother for making it a Weasley team."

"I'll think about it." She said.

"See you at three o'clock then, Roxy."

Roxanne shook her head and then said. "Rose!"

"Hey guys!" I said walking over to my cousins.

"You coming to tryouts, today?" Louis asked but I knew he was only being polite. I was **terrible **at Quidditch.

I laughed. "Yeah, I think I'm going to try out."

Louis looked just a bit concerned.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't want to hurt the team."

They both laughed. "You can at least come and watch." Roxanne said.

"Of course I'll come and watch." I said. "By the way, Lou, I didn't get to congratulate you on becoming Quidditch captain. Now your fan club will likely double."

Louis scowled as he looked around the room and noticed that at least ¾ of the girls in the common room were watching him slyly.

"I don't know if that's possible." Roxanne said grinning. "I think that the entire female population of the school is infatuated with him." She thought for a moment and then added, "At least the part he isn't related to"

"Shut it, Roxy." He said and I laughed.

"Well, I better go find Dee and Al." I said. "See you guys later!"

"Bye Rose!" they said simultaneously as I waved at them and headed toward the portrait hole.

_I'm starving!_

I headed down to the Great Hall hoping the Dee and Al would be down there and I was glad to see that they were.

"Morning guys!" I said.

"'Bout time Rose." Diedre said. "We would have waited but we know how long you take to get ready."

I just laughed. "Not a problem you guys."

I noticed Al was stabbing his pancakes rather violently as I took a seat next to him.

"What's with you, Al?" I asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Quidditch trials today. " Diedre said. "He's upset because Louis is captain over him."

"Al, I thought you were okay with that." I said. "When you found out you seemed genuinely happy for him."

Albus shrugged. "Well, I know he's the better player but James was Quidditch captain and so was Dad."

Diedre slammed her fork down."When will you learn that you don't need to live up to the accomplishments of your father?" She said. "You're perfectly fine the way you are. You don't have to be your dad and you don't have to be James either. I wouldn't want you to be anyone but Al"

Albus smiled. "Thanks Dee." He mumbled softly.

"Now eat your pancakes Al. You need your strength for tryouts today." I said picking up his fork and attempted to feed him his pancakes.

He laughed. "Stop Rose." He said taking his fork from me.

"You're coming right?" Diedre asked.

"To what?"

She gave me a look that said _What do you think? _

"Oh Quidditch! Of course!" I said before taking a bite of pancakes. "You need my support. Don't want the two of you to all of a sudden suck just because I wasn't there."

They smiled and Albus said. "Of course, Rosie. What would we be without you?"

_I love my friends!_

~*~

"Oh no!" Al said looking behind him at a giggly group of girls as the three of us walked down to the Quidditch pitch. "It's Lou's fan club."

Diedre shook her head. "I can't stand them! Especially that one, Mariah." She pointed to a short girl with long yellow-blonde hair that fell to her shoulders.

"What's so bad about her?" I asked.

"Louis thinks she's pretty." She mumbled angrily and then covered her mouth.

Albus turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

Diedre shook her head. "Nothing."

"I can't believe it!" Albus yelled.

"What?" Diedre said trying to look innocent.

Albus shook his head."And here I was thinking you were sensible enough to not be apart of the club."

Diedre looked angrily at Al. "I'm not a part of the 'fan club'. I'm not like the other girls! I at least **know** him! We've been on the Quidditch team together for four years!" She said. "Those girls have never even talked to him!"

Albus just shook his head.

I had no idea what to do at this point. I mean I would have had no problem with Diedre and Louis if Al wouldn't have been in the picture. I knew that if Louis and Diedre would start dating, Al would probably enter into a state of depression and that would be one of the hardest things for me to watch.

"You guys need to stop!" I said as we reached the field. "No drama before tryouts. You guys don't need to lose your spots on the team because of some stupid argument." I sighed. "Good luck, guys."

The both looked back at me. "Thanks Rose!"

I walked up to find a spot in the stands and found a spot next to my cousin, Lily Potter and who was sitting far away from the Louis Fan Club.

I laughed as I sat down. "Not want to be next to the Fan Club, Lil?"

"Hey Rose! And no! They're so irritating. Especially Mariah. She's not in the fan club though, of course." She laughed a bit.

I looked a bit confused. "She's not?"

Lily shook her head. "She's in my year and in my dormitory. All she does is talk about Al! She only sits with them because her best friend is Claira Bones who is in love with Louis." She said pointing to a girl who was talking loudly with curly black hair.

I nearly choked. "You serious?"

_This is going to be interesting…_

She nodded. "I know! I mean, who would be interested in Al?"

I laughed.

"Sorry, that was mean." She said smiling. "But he's my brother. What do you expect?"

"I understand completely." I laughed. "None of them are interested in Hugo are they?"

_As if anyone would like that immature freak!_

She shook her head. "None of them are." She then pointed to a 4th year girl who was sitting by Diedre's sister, Erin. "But she is."

I laughed. "That's cute!"

Lily smiled. "Yeah, but Hugo isn't aware she exists."

I just shook my head. "Poor girl." I laughed a little. "Any more gossip, Lil?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She said getting an envelope out of her pocket. "Neville gave this to me earlier."

I took the note and opened it.

_Dear Rose, _

_Last Saturday we had a few issues with kids being out of bed and sneaking down to the kitchens. If you and Mr. Malfoy could keep watch by the kitchens tonight, it would be greatly appreciated. _

_Professor Longbottom _

I groaned as I read the note.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I have to patrol tonight."

_So much for my Scorpius free day._

~*S*~

"What is this, Arthur? Is this some kind of joke?" Scorpius asked reading the note that Arthur Pucey gave him from Professor Longbottom.

Arthur shook his head. "No, Longbottom just gave it to me in the Great Hall."

"What does it say?" Lucas Montague asked.

Scorpius crumpled up the note. "I have to spend the evening with Weasley."

His two friends broke into laughter.

"Shut up!" He said angrily. "I can't believe this! Mia's going to have a fit."

Lucas looked curious. "Mia?"

"I promised her I'd spend the evening with her." Scorpius said.

Arthur shrugged. "Can't you still?"

Scorpius huffed, annoyed. "Yeah, and Mia will** love **that I'm going to have to leave her to spend the rest of the evening with Weasley."

_I hate my life!_


	7. You're Asking Me For Help?

"Congrats you guys!" I said as Diedre and Albus made their way over to me after tryouts.

They both grinned. "Thanks Rose!"

"It's gonna be a good team this year. Even if it is half Weasleys." Diedre joked.

"I know it's like the Weasley and friends team." Albus said. "Let's see its me and Hugo as beaters. Roxy is a chaser and Louis is seeker."

"Yep. Over half the team is either a Weasley or a Potter." Diedre said. "Then there's me as Keeper who is best friends with a Weasley and a Potter."

"Yep and then the other chasers are Evan Carson, who is Roxy's boyfriend" Said Al, laughing a bit, "and Phillip Lopez who is Louis' best friend."

"Sure does look like a biased team." I said grinning.

Diedre laughed. "Not as bad as our 3rd year though."

"Oh yeah!" Albus grinned.

"Yep. Liam was the only non Weasley-Potter." Diedre said.

The three of us continued to laugh about my crazy family for a while and I hoped that I wouldn't have to worry about the Albus-Diedre-Louis-Mariah love trapezoid for awhile.

~*S*~

"What do you mean you have to cancel our date?" Mia asked as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Scorpius sighed sitting down next to her on the couch. "Mia, please don't cry."

_Girls are such babies. _

"I just can't take it anymore, Scorpius!" She yelled. "You're always doing this to me. I come second to everything." She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "What in the world do you have to do tonight that's so damn important."

Scorpius knew she wasn't going to like this. "I have to patrol."

And he was right.

"What? On Saturday?" Mia asked. 'With Weasley?"

"Yes." He said waiting for it.

"You're ditching me to spend the night with Weasley!"

_Leave it to Mia to completely twist the situation. _

"No, I have to watch the corridors because Longbottom asked me to. Weasley just happens to be Head Girl and he asked her to do it, too." He said trying to sound calm. "You know very well that I have no desire to spend the evening with Weasley. I would much rather spend the evening with you."

Mia gave a small smile, satisfied with what he told her. "Okay. Next Saturday?"

Scorpius nodded. "Next Saturday would be good." He said getting up. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll wait up for you." She said standing up next to him.

"You don't have-" He started to say but was cut off by her lips hitting his.

She smiled. "I want to."

"Fine. See you later then. I have to patrol until midnight." He said, smiling slightly then gave her a quick kiss and left the Slytherin Common Room.

~*R*~

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked Diedre as I sat on her bed while she braided my hair. We were talking about Louis.

"I don't know. He's your cousin and all the girls are so obsessed with him." She said. "And I dreaded a reaction like the one I got from Al."

"You know I wouldn't have cared." I said. "Al's the one who gets crazy about things."

She laughed. "I know. He's so weird about things. He seemed to get over it pretty quick. Although, he did send a bludger at my head in trials."

I turned to look at her. "He did not!"

She smiled. "I don't think he did it on purpose."

I just shrugged. "So you and Louis. Who would have thought?"

She giggled a bit. "It's just a crush. No different than you and Liam. I have zero chance with him."

"What do you mean I have no chance with Liam?" I said pretending to be insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it's a crush like the one you have on Liam. It's nothing serious."

I shook my head. "I hate to break it to you, but what's between me and Liam is serious."

She just looked at me and we both burst out laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight Thirty." She said.

I sighed getting off the bed. "I have to watch the kitchens with Malfoy tonight."

Diedre giggled a bit. "Oooo jealous."

"Oh you should be. He's so much fun, Malfoy." I said sarcastically. "A real joy."

She smiled. "I guess I'll see you later, then."

I nodded. "I'll be done at midnight. Wait up for me. I want to hear all about you and Louis."

Diedre just shook her head and followed me out the dormitory. "Definately. I'm gonna go find Al."

We walked down the stairs and saw Albus and Hugo talking and Diedre went to join them.

"See you guys!" I yelled and the three of them looked over and waved as I headed down to the kitchens.

When I got down there Scorpius was already there sitting on the floor doing some homework.

I took a seat underneath the fruit painting and across the hall from him and pulled out the latest issue of Witch Weekly that I had gotten from Roxy. Neither one of us acknowledged that the other one was even there.

I was immersed in an article called. _The Hottest Bachelors in the World of Quidditch. _I was reading the piece on my personal favorite: Colby Ryan of the Chudley Cannons when I heard a thump.

"Did you hear something?" I whispered to Scorpius.

He shook his head and returned to his essay.

I got up and looked around. "I swear I heard something."

"Ow! You idiot!" I heard a whispered voice.

Scorpius looked up at me. "I did hear that , though." He said standing up. "I think it came from over there."

"Shhh. I think I know what it is." I said and waited.

"What is it then?" Scorpius asked not believing me.

"Be quiet!" I said as I felt a something graze my arm. I reached my hand out and grabbed a silky substance. I pulled the cloak and there stood the person that I was sure the voice belonged to. "Hugo!"

"Hey sis!" He said.

_What a git!_

"Why are you down here?" I asked.

"Me and Alexander were hungry." Hugo said motioning to the friend standing next to him.

I just shook my head. "How'd you get Al's cloak anyway?"

"He said I could borrow it as long as I brought him back some food." Hugo said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Did he tell you I was down here."

Hugo nodded. "I thought that would make it easier. He didn't say you were with Malfoy, though."

"Well get back upstairs and make sure nobody sees you!" I said as I handed the cloak back to him.

Scorpius then decided that he needed to walk over. "Weasley, not so fast. He was out in the corridors at night, trying to nick some food. 20 points from Gryffindor each." He said smirking.

"You're an ass, Malfoy!" Hugo said.

_Hugo! Why did you have to say that?_

"Hugo don't!" I said warningly. "Get back to the tower."

"Can't I at least get some food?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled. "Now, go."

He gave me a smile and put the cloak back over him and Alexander and disappeared.

"I can't believe you weren't going to dock points from them." Scorpius said.

"He's my brother and I figured you do it for me, anyway. I didn't want to be the bad guy." I said sitting back down.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes and went back to his essay.

We sat in silence for about twenty minutes and I finished reading my magazine.

"I really hate to do this." Scorpius said as I threw my magazine down. "But you're really good at essays and stuff."

_What? Scorpius Malfoy just admitted that I was good at something?_

"I know that." I said smirking slightly.

"I really don't know what I'm doing and I need a good grade in this class." He continued.

"What class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said gritting his teeth slightly.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "You're asking me for help?"

"No."

I just stared at him.

"Okay, yeah. I just need some help with this." He said rather quickly.

I couldn't help myself. "I would normally refuse you any kind of assistance but I can't help showing you up." I said and scooted over next to him.

He just shook his head. "Whatever, Weasley. Can you just read over it or something?"

I nodded and took the essay from him. I sat there helping him for about an hour and I began to grow very tired.

"What time is it?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"10:30." He said looking at his watch.

"We've only been here for two hours?"

"Time slows down when you're miserable." He said dryly.

~*~

"Get off me!" I heard an annoyed voice.

_Where am I? _

I noticed that my head was on something rather hard.

_Oh no!_

"Why are you on top of me?" I realized it was the voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

"I fell asleep you idiot! And apparently you did, too." I aid angrily. "What time is it?"

"Three."

"Shit."

Scorpius got up. "Mia's going to be pleased."

"I don't care about your stupid girlfriend, Malfoy." I snapped. "How am I going to explain to people I was sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy in the hall?"

He just shook his head as we headed back to our dormitories. "Chill out, Weasley."

"I can't believe you fell asleep!"

"You did too!"

I just rolled my eyes.

_Just my luck! I would fall asleep in the hall with Malfoy. _


	8. She's In Love With His Cousin

"You're awfully late." The voice of Albus Potter greeted me as I walked in through the portrait hole. He was sitting on the couch next to Hugo, both of them were eating sandwiches. He was smirking. "Fall asleep or something?"

"Yeah." I said yawning. I then noticed that Albus and Hugo were _eating sandwiches! "_Where'd you get those?"

Al and Hugo began to laugh. Then Hugo said "You and Malfoy were too busy snuggling outside the kitchens to notice me go in and get these, sis."

"We were not snuggling." I hissed. "We just happened to fall asleep next to each other."

Hugo laughed. "I know. I just love to watch you get all riled up when anyone mentions you and Malfoy in a sentence doing anything other than torturing each other."

"Whatever." I said. "That's beside the point. You snuck down and got sandwiches from right under my nose!"

Al laughed. "He sure did. And good thing, too. I was starving!"

"And you encouraged him!" I spat.

"Yep." He stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and pointed to his stomach. "Hungry." He said with his mouth full.

_Shit. I'm hungry. _

I just shook my head. "Give me one of those."

"What?" Hugo asked.

"Just give me a sandwich." I said and Al handed me one.

"You're eating stolen food. Food stolen from under your nose." Hugo said laughing.

I just shrugged. "I'm going to bed, now. 'Night guys."

~*S*~

Scorpius walked very quietly into the Slytherin Common Room hoping that Mia had gone to bed and he wouldn't have to deal with her until tomorrow.

"Scorpius?" He heard a groggy voice coming from the chair in front of the fire place.

_Shit. _

"You're three hours late." Mia said.

Scorpius walked over to her. "I know. I'm sorry. I fell asleep down there."

"Got cozy with Weasley did you?" She said becoming angry.

"No. I was doing my homework and I just fell asleep and lost track of time. I didn't do it on purpose, Mia." Scorpius said getting frustrated. "Why are you up anyway?"

"I said I'd wait for you." Mia just shook her head. "I, unlike you, keep my promises and do the things that I say I'm going to do."

Scorpius was beginning to get angry. It's not like he wanted to fall asleep in the hall with Rose Weasley on top of him. It just happened. But how was he going to explain anything to Mia? She always had these ridiculous preconceived ideas in her head before he could explain anything to her.

"Mia, what do you want me to say? I didn't fall asleep on purpose. I didn't want to spend more time with Rose Weasley than I'm already forced to. I'd much rather be with you but not when you're like this. Always accusing me of something I'm not doing."

Mia looked insulted. "Whatever, Scorpius. I'm through with this. All of it. I'm the prettiest girl in the entire school. I can find some guy out there who really cares me."

_Why is she such a drama queen all the time? Not to mention a self-absorbed bitch? Why do I put up with her anyway? Right. Because she's the prettiest girl in Slytherin. _

"Fine, Mia. If that's what you want."

"That's not what I want. I want you. I just want a better version."

"Well, this is the version you got. Deal with it. I'm going to bed. Once you decide that's good enough for you, come find me." he said walking towards the stairs.

She got up and followed him. "How dare you turn this situation to make me that bad guy. This is all your fault."

"It's late. I'm tired. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"That's the problem Scorpius. You never want to talk about anything. You think that if you ignore it, it will all just go away."

"Good night Mia." He said and walked up to his room and collapsed in his bed.

_I need to put an end to this. _

~*R*~

I woke up early on Sunday morning. I took a shower and walked downstairs and decided to go get some breakfast. I saw Roxy and Lily sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, laughing as they ate their breakfast.

"Good morning, girls." I said taking a seat next to Lily.

"Hey Rose." Roxy said smiling. "We were just gossiping."

"Oh!" I said grabbing a plate of food. "About?"

"Our family." Lily said laughing. "We were just talking about the new love triangle we were made aware of last night and how it's going to affect things."

I laughed a little having an idea of who this love triangle might involve. "Go on…"

Roxy smiled and was obviously eager to tell someone about this. "Okay. You can't tell Al. Got it? Lily made me swear not to when she told me."

Lily nodded. "Please don't. Louis doesn't want him to know."

"Okay. I swear." I said.

"So Lily found this out from Mariah." Roxy said. "Last night Louis asked her out."

"And she turned him down!" Lily said. "No girl has ever turned down Louis- ever!"

"And she told him that she couldn't date him. Not when she's in love with his cousin." Roxy said giggling.

"And Louis was confused and of course she was talking about Al." Lily told me. "And she was like 'I'm sorry, but the only reason I would date you would be to make Al jealous' So she point blank shot him down."

"He didn't take it to well." Roxy said shaking her head. "So he wants to get Al back by asking out Diedre."

"No!" I said. "He can't do that! It's not Al's fault."

"We'll see." Lily said shrugging. "You know how Lou gets when he gets an idea in his head. "

_Shit. Must fix this. _


	9. I'll Pass The Poisons Out

I walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room to see if either Diedre or Al were awake. On the way up there I happened to run into a very disgruntled looking Louis Weasley-exactly the person I needed to see!

"Hey Lou!" I said.

"Oh hey Rose. What's up?" He asked stopping and trying to put on a happier face.

"Oh nothing really." I said then looked at him. I had never seen him like this before. His hair was a mess, his eyes appeared to be red, and he was not wearing his usual grin that made girls weak at the knees. "What's up with you?"

He took a deep breath and said. "I was rejected last night for the first time in my life."

I nodded, already knowing of course, and said. "Well don't take it too hard. It happens to everyone, there are plenty of other girls out there for you- practically the entire female population of the school."

He smiled a bit. "I know, but I really liked this one and she said no because she was in love with Al." He said still not over the shock.

"Oh. I see."

Louis just nodded. "Do you know if your friend Diedre would be interested in going out with me?"

I became angry as I learned what Roxy and Lily had told me was indeed correct. "I'm positive she would, Louis but I can't let you do that."

"What?"

"Hurt her and Al like that. They're my best friends. I'm not going to let you date her if you are not really interested. And that would kill Al. You get most things he wants. Please don't take away not only his best friend but the girl he loves."

"And you're going to stop me how?" He asked.

"Please Louis don't mess this up. It will cause too much drama and you still won't have what you want." I said. "Al's your cousin, don't do this to him."

He just looked at me and walked away.

I called after him. "Don't do it! Please! He's your family!"

~*R*~

So a week passed and there was no news of Diedre and Louis and dating. I was glad that Louis had decided to listen to me and I hoped that all drama had been avoided. I walked into my favorite class, NEWT potions, and took my seat next to Justin Sanders. Scorpius had not arrived yet. The less time I had to be around him the better even if it was just the 2 minutes before class started.

"Hey Rose." Justin said as I took the seat next to him.

"Hey." I said as I got the books out of my bag.

"So I was wondering." He said and took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his dark curls. "Uh, it's the first Hogsmeade weekend this weekend and…"

I smiled a bit. "Yes?"

"Would you be interested in going with me?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. I had always liked Justin. He was cute with his chocolate brown eyes and dark hair with loose curls and he was very nice. I hadn't dated anyone since Brandon Carlisle in 5th year.

"Sure. I'd love to!" I said.

He grinned. "Great! So-"

He was cut off by the entrance of Scorpius Malfoy. "Oh how sweet! Won't you two just be the most irritating, smart-ass, perfect couple in the entire world?" He said taking his seat.

"No one asked your opinion, Malfoy." Justin said.

"But I have a right to voice it, Sanders."

"Shut up, Malfoy." I said. "You were saying Justin?"

"Ok so like 11 at the Great Hall on Saturday?" He said

"Sounds great!"

Our conversation was ended by Professor Kennings walking into the room.

"Morning class. I want you guys to start on this potion." He said flicking his wand toward the board and the directions appeared. "But first I want to talk about the group project that you all will be starting on that will be due right before you leave for Christmas. That's a little over 2 months. You will work in groups of 2, 3, or 4. Well lets just do the tables you're sitting at."

A groan escaped from Justin, Scorpius, and I.

"Problem? Malfoy, Weasley, Sanders?"

Me and Justin glared a Scorpius and he glared back at us. "No, Professor." The three of us said in unison.

"Good." he said then continued. "I want you to create an anecdote to this poison that I'm going to give you. Each group will have a different one and I'm not going to tell you what it is. You have to figure it out yourself. Got it? Okay well start on this" He pointed at the board. "And I'll pass the poisons out at the end of class."

_This is going to be fun! _

~*S*~

"I'm pretty sure the world hates me." Scorpius said as he sat down to lunch with Arthur and Lucas.

"Why?" Arthur asked with his mouth full.

"We got this potions project today and my group is Weasley and Justin Sanders."

Lucas choked on his food. "Oh Merlin! The world does hate you."

Arthur laughed. "Nothing like spending time with the two people who think they are the most perfect, intelligent people in the world."

"Could it get worse than that?" Lucas asked.

Scorpius nodded. "It could. Get this. Now the two of them are dating."

The other guys laughed. "Oh wow! That's frightening." Lucas said.

"Wow. I really am sorry. That sucks." Arthur said. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"It's Friday." Arthur said.

Scorpius just banged his head on the table.

_My life sucks! _

~*R*~

_Why do I have to patrol with him tonight? _I thought. I was feeling awful currently as I laid on my bed talking to Diedre and telling her about my day.

"Ugh…A group with Malfoy? Why can't you get rid of him?" She said. "And he's going to ruin your time with Justin" She added giggling.

I smiled.

"AH! Justin is so cute!" She said grinning. "I'm so excited for you!"

"I know!" I said smiling.

"Oh Rose?" She said looking at her watch. "It's time."

"Patroling?"

She nodded. "Sorry. Well try to not be too miserable if he makes you mad just think of Justin!"

I laughed as I got up and headed toward the Great Hall.

~*S*~

You're looking at me." Rose spat.

"I wasn't looking at you. I was looking in your direction." Scorpius retorted.

"Whatever." She snapped. "Just leave me alone."

Rose who was normally in a bad mood during their patrol was in an even worse mood than usual.

"What's your problem tonight?" Scorpius asked. "I thought you'd be in a good mood since you've got Sanders."

"Why are you talking to me?" She was extremely irritable.

"Your bitchier than normal." He said with a laugh. "And that is saying something."

"Maybe I've had it with you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I haven't even done anything."

"Whatever. Just give me my space tonight."

"Is it that time for you?"

"What?" She looked at him dangerously.

Scorpius almost regretted what he said when he looked at her face. He however, decided this may be too much fun.

"You know that time of the month?" He grinned sadistically. "Mia always-"

He was cut off by Rose throwing him into the wall and putting her wand to his neck.

"How dare you!" Her face was as red as her hair as she screamed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She jammed her wand into his neck. "Have another comment?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop."

"One more comment and I'll curse you into oblivion."

"Man, you're worse than Mia." He took one look at her face and realized that wasn't the best thing to say. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"I hate you." She said and he could tell she really meant it.

"Thanks. I hate you, too." He said laughing a bit and he smiled.

_Wait. Did I just smile at Rose Weasley? _


	10. She's In The Albus Potter Fan Club

It had been a pretty uneventful weekend. There had been no drama and that was something that never happened within the Weasley-Potter family. However, I knew that situation was likely too good too be true and Sunday night when I walked into the common room I learned that I was right.

"What!" I heard Diedre yell. "Are you serious? Why on earth?" She sounded disgusted.

I walked over to Diedre and Al.

"Can we not talk about this here? She's right over there." Al said.

"You brought it up!" Diedre said.

"Well I didn't think you'd react this way." Al yelled.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You won't believe it Rose!" Diedre said getting up. "Let's go to Al's dorm room."

"You guys aren't supposed to be up there!" Al yelled following Diedre up the stairs.

"I don't care!" Diedre yelled as me and Al followed her to Al's dorm.

When we got in there she slammed the door and let Al have it. "Mariah Coventon? Why the hell are you going to Hogsmeade with Mariah Coventon?"

"You're what!" I asked.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

Al coward back onto his bed. "She asked me!" He yelled.

"Oh." Diedre said slightly less angry. "Why?" She asked confused.

"Thanks Dee." Al said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way, Al." Diedre said. " It's just I thought she liked Louis. She's in the freaking fan club!"

"No she's not." I said I said calmly. "Her best friend is Claira Bones who is like the president of Lou's fan club."

"Yeah. Mariah's in the Albus Potter fan club." Al said proudly.

Me and Deidre both just rolled our eyes.

"Yeah. She likes Al." I said.

I practically watched Al's ego grow in front of me as he said. "Yeah he asked her out last week and she turned him down because she likes me. She said the only reason she would date him was to attempt to make me jealous."

"Oh." Was all Diedre could say. "Well I'm going to bed." She said and walked out of the room.

I walked over and sat down next to Al on his bed. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Al, we both know you don't like her. You don't even know her very well." I said.

"She's nice. She's pretty." He said.

"We both know you have two reasons for doing this." I said.

"What?"

"One is because you want something Louis can't have. And you can have the girl he likes. And two is because you want to make Diedre jealous."

He stared at me. "What does Dee have to do with this?"

"I'm not stupid, Al. I figured it out a long time ago." I said.

"Figured what out?"

"Come on. Al, you're _in love _with her."

"I'm not-"

"I'm you're best friend. I'm you're family. I know you better than anyone! You can't lie to me."

"Does she know?" Was all he asked.

I shook my head. "She has no clue."

"Good." He said. "Does anyone else know?"

I laughed a bit. "Well a few people like Lily and Roxy. The family pretty much."

"Did James tell you?" He asked.

"No."

"He was the only one I ever told." Al said.

I just shook my head. "He never said a word. I figured it our for myself."

"How long have you known?"

"It was 3rd year when she told us she had a crush on Fred."

He laughed remembering that. "Yeah. Well now it's all out there."

"It's ok." I smiled reassuringly. "But, here's the thing, Al. I don't want you to break this poor girl's heart."

He shrugged. "What if I end up liking her?"

I took a deep breath and said. "Do what you want."

"I need to try to get over her." He said.

I gave a half smile. "Ok. I want you to do what is best for you."

"Thanks Rose. Just for understanding me better than anyone."

"Love you, cousin." I said smiling.

"Love you too, Rosie. Good night."

I left the boys' dorm and walked to my own. I saw Diedre in there she was reading a book and sitting on her bed. Well she was pretending to read. Her eyes weren't actually moving.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

She nodded.

"What are you so upset about? Is it just the fact that it's Mariah?" I asked.

"That's part of it. And that I don't know. I don't want to share Al. I mean it's our last year. It won't ever be the same after this. You guys will always be together because of the whole you're related thing. But I'm going back to Ireland after this year." She said.

"Dee! Really? Like after school and after 7 years of being BEST FRIENDS, me and Al are just gonna forget you?" I said.

She laughed. "I'm being stupid. I don't really know what it is that's bothering me so much. But I've always been the girl that Al gave the most attention to and a lot of girls like him. I mean he's the great Harry Potter's son. But you know? It was always me. I was the one who could say Albus Potter was her best friend."

I nodded. "I get that."

"I just don't want to lose him."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said.

~*S*~

"Hey Scorpius." Mia Zabini said as she took a seat next to him on the large green sofa. Apparently she had forgiven him since their last fight.

"Hey." Scorpius responded quietly, too busy to really notice Mia. He was staring at his potions essay.

"You know what next weekend is?" Mia asked as she began to stroke his hair.

Scorpius shook his head to get her hand off.

Mia sighed. "The first Hogsmeade trip."

"Uh huh." Scorpius responded not really listening. "Do you know what the three anecdotes for the Burnsberry potion are?" He asked.

"What? No!." Mia then stood up exasperated. "Scorpius listen to me!"

"Hold on a second, Mia." He continued scribbling.

"Scorpius!" She grabbed the paper out of his hands.

"Give me that back. This essay was due tomorrow and I'm trying to finish it at a decent hour."

"It's already midnight."

"Ok then just shut up. I have like 2 sentences left to write."

"Fine." Said Mia and she watched him finish his essay. After it was finished he handed it to her.

"Sound good?"

"Sounds fine." She said quietly.

"You didn't even read it."

"Like I have any idea what your writing about."

He gave a slight laugh. "Right."

"So as I was saying about next weekend... it's the first Hogsmeade trip."

"And. . . "

"You are so clueless, Scorpius!" Mia yelled.

"Sorry. So, ummm, you wanna go with me?" He asked hoping that this would finally shut her up.

"Good job catching on. I'm pretty much convinced that you forget that I am your girlfriend."

"Well, it's hard to keep track of if you and I are together or not." He said.

"You are such an imbecile, Scorpius! Well, if your having such a difficult time keeping track, then why don't we just call it off for good. I'm done with dealing with you. I could do so much better. I could actually have a guy that cares about me. I could get a guy that remembers me and is actually interested in me. You-" She paused and gasped for air. "You could care less! I am more than just a pretty face that you can have on your arm."

"Really?" Scorpius asked. And his friends around him laughed.

"You asshole!" Mia screamed. By this point everyone in the common room was watching them. "We are done!" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Same applies to you, Zabini." He said. "Don't come crawling back to me when you realize that no guy actually wants you."

She drew her wand.

"Watch it Zabini. I can put you in detention for this." Scorpius said pointing to his badge.

"You wouldn't dare!" She choked out.

"Try me." He said.

She jut stared at him at him and put her wand away.

"There. That's a good girl." Scorpius said.

Mia walked toward and slapped him with every bit of strength she could muster.

_Owwww! She's stronger than I thought. _

"I'm done with you, Malfoy. Done."


	11. That's Not Really Normal

_Why does it always feel like its Friday? _

It was indeed Friday again. My least favorite day of the week. Double Potions and Patrols with Malfoy were the highlight of what used to be a good day of the week for me. And then Scorpius Malfoy managed to ruin that, too, like he ruined most things in my life.

The week had managed to pass by quietly. There was the small fact that Diedre and Albus were not exactly talking and when they did it was always strained and overly polite. But neither of them really knew why they were mad at each other.

"Good Morning!" I said to Diedre as I sat down next to her in the Great Hall. She was poking at her food and didn't look up when I spoke to her.

"Hi." She mumbled still looking at her food.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She just shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She just shrugged.

"Okay…" I said and sat down and grabbed a plate of pancakes.

We sat in silence while I finished my breakfast and once I was finished Diedre got up and headed towards the door and I ran after her.

"Hey, Dee. What's going on?"

"How long before your next class?" She asked me.

"An hour."

"Can we go back to the dorm?"

"Okay." I said and followed her back to the dorm room. Fortunately, it was empty.

I sat down on my bed and she sat on hers. "So what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Lou asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." She said quietly.

I was very confused to why this had upset her so much.

"I thought you liked Lou." I said.

She shrugged. "I thought I did, too. And then this week happened. And Al asked Mariah out and then for some reason I got really confused. I was so jealous. I thought it was because I just wanted him to be my friend. And then last night he was flirting with her and she was giggling. And I just wanted to walk over there and punch him. And I realized that I wanted to be her."

_Oh Merlin. _

"I wanted Al to be flirting with me. I wanted to be that giggling girl. I wanted to punch him right? And then he just looked so cute. His hair was all messed up and his smile was just so perfect. And his eyes…they're just so beautiful."

_This is getting weird. _

"Rose…I think I'm in love with him."

_Silence. _

"What?" I asked.

"I think I'm in love with him and I don't know what to do about it."

"Are you sure about this Diedre? I mean you've known him for seven years and all of a sudden last night you decided you were in love with Albus? No offence Dee, but that's not really normal."

"I know it's not. But I think maybe I always was I just didn't realize it until he was interested in some other girl." She said. "I'm going to tell him."

"When?"

"Tonight. So he doesn't go to Hogsmeade with Mariah."

"Okay. If that's what you want." I said.

"Are you okay, Rose?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'm happy for you two. I am. I'm just a little surprised is all."

"Okay." She said, unsure. "You probably should go to class." She said and got up off her bed.

I got up off of mine, too. "Yeah, I should." I said and went over to give her a hug. "I'm just gonna ask you one thing? If this doesn't work out, please remain friends. For my sake."

She smiled. "Do you think he'll reject me?"

I shook my head. "No. He won't." I said and walked out of my dorm and to the dungeons for my potions class.

_Why does this have to happen? I'm going to be the third wheel now. It's going to be so awkward for me. And if they get together and then break up, I'm going to be in the middle of it. And then of they're together, they're going to be all over each other all the time! What do I do? Why didn't I ever see this coming? Our friendship is never going to be the same. _

~*S*~

Rose Weasley walked into Potions class and Scorpius could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. Part of him was satisfied with this because he liked to see her miserable. However, something inside of him felt a little sorry for her and made him curious to know what happened.

"You okay, Rose?" Sanders asked as she sat down in between the two of them.

"Fine." She said putting on an incredibly fake smile. "Just tired."

Sanders just smiled back. "Well make sure you get some sleep tonight for our trip tomorrow."

"Of course. I can't wait." She said but it was forced. Something was really bothering her.

"Aww how sweet. I forgot you had a date tomorrow!" Scorpius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Sanders yelled. "No one wants to hear you talk."

But Rose didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. Something was definitely wrong.

~*R*~

For the first time in my life, and hopefully the only, I was glad to be going to patrol with Malfoy. And I felt so bad about everything. I mean it was just so random, so out of the blue, that Diedre decided she loved Al. And I hated that I was so mad about it. I wanted to be happy for them. I mean Al had been in love with her forever. But I just couldn't stand the thought that I felt that I was going to lose my two best friends…and they wouldn't need me anymore.

~*S*~

Scorpius walked down the hall to see Rose Weasley standing in front of the Great Hall. As soon as he arrived there she just nodded at him and began walking down the hallway ready to patrol. She was completely silent for the first hour and then Scorpius decided that his curiosity was killing him and he needed to know what was going on.

"What's with you, Weasley? You haven't even said anything insulting to me, tonight." He said.

She shrugged. "Just following the rules." She said quietly.

"Right. Because you're always really good at doing that." He said.

There was something inside of him that really felt sorry for her. He had this strange urge to put his hand on her shoulder and comfort her. But when he saw his hand reaching for her, he shook himself back to reality and drew it back to his side.

_This is just too weird. _

It had been two hours of patrolling with Weasley when Scorpius decided that he was tired of walking and sat down outside of the Library. Weasley sat down a few feet away from him and buried her face in her hands. She appeared to be crying.

"Not that I really care or anything." Scorpius began.

"Just don't talk to me, Malfoy." She snapped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She turned to look at him with that look that he hated. The _Are you a moron? _look that he received so many times. But her eyes seemed very sad and it just didn't have the same effect. The usual emotion of hating her guts didn't happen. He just felt kind of bad for her. Something possessed him and he scooted closer to her. This time he couldn't stop his hand from touching her shoulder.

~*R*

I was trying so hard to contain my tears, I hated that I wanted to cry about. I really did. I'm sure this is how my Uncle Harry felt when my parents got together but atleast he did have Aunt Ginny. I have no one. I felt so selfish and so confused but there was no way that I was going to allow myself to cry in front of Malfoy.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder…the hand of Scorpius Malfoy. He gave me an awkward pat and I couldn't help it…I started laughing.

"What is wrong with you, Weasley?" He asked. "One second you're crying. The next you're laughing."

"I'm sorry." I said through my laughter. "It's just that was so awkward."

Malfoy just stared me like I was completely insane. Which I'm sure I appeared to be.

"Okay. You really are completely insane, Weasley. I'm leaving." He said and stood up.

As I suppressed my laughter I got up and followed. "Malfoy, wait a second."

"What?"

"I've had a hard day. That's all. And there's some things going on and I'm trying to figure them out. And then you gave me that awkward…pat." I turned him around to look at me. "Which, by the way, what was that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Some weird instinct." He said and then looked to his right and noticed the bathroom. "But I need to wash my hand now if you don't mind so I'm going to the bathroom."

"I don't have cooties." I said coldly.

"I actually just need to use the loo, Rose, if that's okay with you."

_What? _

I just stared at him.

"What are you staring at?" He asked. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"You just called me Rose."

"Isn't that your name?" He asked.

I nodded. Still in shock. "But you've always called me Weasley."

He just looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay…I'm going to the loo now." He said and he disappeared into bathroom.


	12. Will You Please Just Kiss Me Now?

Diedre Finnigan was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room working on homework. Or at least pretending to be. She was really just watching Albus Potter flirt with Mariah Coventon. She was sitting nearly on top of him on the couch and she was stroking his hair. Diedre wanted to vomit. She couldn't bring herself to watch this sickening scene anymore so she picked up he stuff and moved to where she couldn't see them.

"Are you okay, Dee?" Roxanne Weasley asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Diedre replied. "Just trying to finish up this transfiguration assignment."

Roxanne nodded. "She's really annoying, isn't she?"

"Who?" Diedre asked pretending she didn't know what Roxanne was talking about.

Roxanne shot a glance over at Albus and Mariah. "As if you can't hear her obnoxious laugh over hear."

Diedre gave a weak smile.

"He doesn't even like her. But no. He wont listen to me and Lil. We keep telling him she's annoying and stupid but he doesn't care. He just wants something that Lou couldn't have."

Diedre nodded.

"He might listen to you, though." Roxanne said as her boyfriend came over. "Will you talk to him? For all our sakes?"

Diedre nodded as Roxanne was whisked away by her very handsome, Evan Carson.

* * *

Albus Potter was trying so hard to pay attention to Mariah. For once in his life there was a beautiful girl there who was interested in him. Him. Not Louis, Not Fred, Not James. But him- Albus Potter. But he couldn't help the fact the girl sitting on the floor working on a paper had most of his attention. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He kept catching her watching him and Mariah. And he wanted to believe he was making her jealous. That she wanted to be Mariah at this second. But she was so angry at him right now for the way he had been acting this week that he knew she wasn't thinking that. He saw her glare at Mariah as Mariah gave a loud shrill giggle at a joke Albus had just told. And Diedre got up and moved across the room with her back to them.

The Gryffindor had finally cleared out and Al gave Mariah a soft kiss on the cheek as she went off to her dorm room and he headed up the stairs to his.

"Al." He heard a voice say quietly.

He stopped at the voice of Diedre Finnigan.

"Can I talk to you?" She said quietly.

He slowly turned around. "Uh sure." He said and walked back down the stairs.

Diedre was sitting on the couch. She was extremely nervous about what was about to happen. Albus came and sat down next to her.

"Al, why are you going out with Mariah?" She asked quietly.

"Because she asked me." he responded.

"Is that the only reason? It doesn't have to do with Lou?" She asked.

Al shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." She said and paused. She started to lose her nerve about telling him. "I just…"

"What is it Diedre?" Al, asked, confused. She was acting very oddly.

"I'm not really okay with it." She said.

"I kinda figured that out when you stopped talking to me this week. I just don't understand why you're so angry."

She took a deep breath. About to say the words she had never said to any boy. "Because I love you."

_Like a brother-I'm sure. _Albus thought.

"Dee, I've always thought of you like a sister, too. I know you probably just want what's best for me." He said and he decided it was time to tell her.

Diedre was very confused at what he meant. "No Al, I mean-"

"You know the real reason that I'm dating Mariah?" Al was getting heated and he stood up. "And no it's not because I want to beat Louis. It's because I can't have you, Diedre Finnigan."

Diedre couldn't help but smile a little and decided to let him continue on.

"Ever since I met you. Well maybe not quite that long but it's been a really long time. But I'm in love with you, Dee. I always was. You're beautiful and funny and perfect. And I love being with you and I love playing quid ditch with you I love working on homework and going to class with you I love when we talk about nothing important together because I just love to be around you."

Diedre stood up and looked him in the eye.

"I love you're laugh and you're eyes and you're voice and your freckles and how sometimes your hair does this weird thing in the mornings. I love the way you look when you're wearing no make-up and just your pajamas. I love-"

He was cut off by her hands gently grabbing his face. "Al, will you please just kiss me now?"

Al nodded and he leaned forward and kissed Diedre Finnigan for the first time in his life.

"Al, I love you, too." Diedre said smiling the smile that Al loved best, the one of pure joy and he bent down to kiss her again, happier than he had ever been in his life.


	13. Let's Go Ruin It

Here we are. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year. It was going to be an interesting day, I had no doubt. Diedre had been asleep when I came in last night, so I had no idea if she had talked to Albus or not. I got out of my bed and saw that Diedre was nowhere to be found. I decided to take a shower and get dressed. I let my wavy red hair fall loosely around my shoulders and put on a little bit more make-up than I would wear on a normal day and decided to head downstairs.

"What do you mean you're not going with me?" I heard a shrill voice yell from the common room.

"I'm sorry, Mariah, but I just can't do this." Albus' voice said.

I walked in on an interesting scene. Mariah Coventon's make-up was running down her face and she was crying and yelling at Albus as Diedre was sitting on the couch grinning.

_I guess the two of them got together last night. _

"Rose!" Diedre yelled when she saw me and she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Dee." I said.

She looked so happy. "Guess what!" She said smiling a huge and beautiful smile.

Albus had apparently finished with Mariah and came over and stood by Diedre who grabbed his hand.

"The two of you **finally **got together." I said putting on a smile for the two of them. Even though part of me couldn't help feel a little awkward.

The two of them both grinned and Albus put his arm around Diedre.

"Well, you two have fun today." I said. "I'm going to go meet Justin downstairs."

"Oh I forgot you were going with him! He's so cute." Diedre said and Albus playfully hit her. "Not as cute as you of course!" She said and he kissed her.

_Vomit. _

I began to walk away. After they broke their kiss Albus yelled after me. "Bye Rose! Have fun!"

"See you guys." I said not bothering to turn around.

~*S*~

Mia Zabini angrily walked by Scorpius Malfoy, Arthur Pucey, and Lucas Montague as they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

Lucas laughed a little. "I take it she's still not talking to you." He said to Scorpius.

"Thank Merlin." Scorpius said laughing. "It really has been nice to not deal with her for a few days."

"So when are you going to crawl back to her?" Arthur asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe in two weeks. Unless I find someone better than her. I mean I have to give it time. Don't want to look desperate or anything."

The other boys laughed.

"You know, I don't think the three of us have gone to Hogsmeade together since 4th year." Arthur said.

"I think you're right. I was _always _forced to make Hogsmeade trips a stupid date." Scorpius said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

Lucas appeared to have an excellent idea by the look that spread across his face. "Isn't Weasley and Sanders going on a date today?"

Scorpius scoffed and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Arthur asked. "Lets go ruin it!"

_Why didn't I think of that? _

~*R*~

Justin looked very handsome when I went down to meet him near the main doors. We were both in our scarves and hats, as it was quite cold outside today.

"Morning, Rose!" He said smiling.

"Good morning, Justin." I returned his smile.

The two of us walked out the doors and to Hogsmeade talking about the usual things: homework, potions, Malfoy, and our other classes.

We made our first stop at Honeydukes, my favorite shop in Hogsmeade. I stocked up on Honeyduke's Best Chocolate, Sugar Quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes. I grabbed a few extra to send to my parents.

"Wow, Rose." Justin said as he saw my full basket. "All of that for you?"

I shrugged. "Most of it."

He took a long look at my basket, "You sure you need all of that?"

_Excuse me? _

"I like to keep a full stash. I like candy. What can I say?" Trying to sound pleasant through my annoyance at his question.

"I see." Was all he had to say.

I went up to the clerk and bought all of my candy and my pockets, that had been full of coins, were considerably lighter.

Justin hadn't bought anything.

"Did you want to get something?" I asked him.

"I'm not much of a sweets person." He said.

_Weird. _

"Okay so where to next?" I asked.

"Let's go to Scrivenshaft's" He said pointing towards the quills and stationary shop.

I nodded. "Alright."

We entered the small shop. I took a look around the store and picked out a really pretty peacock feathered quill. However, I looked at the price and realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea. I looked around the store for a while and then went to find Justin. He was looking at stationary.

"Which do you like better?" He asked. They looked very similar, although one had a bright blue border and the other had a black.

"The blue." I said. "You're in Ravenclaw."

"But Black would look more professional. I am applying to different Healer Academies during the year."

"Then go with the black." I said simply.

"But Black is dull."

_Oh please. _

"Well, it's your decision." I said and went to sit down.

I think he had finally decided on a stationary and then made his way over to the quills. He picked up a few different ones and began looking them over for about 20 minutes. I decided I had enough and went over to him.

"I think I'm going to head over to Wizard Wheezes if you want to meet me over there." I said.

He turned to look at me. "I don't really want to go in there. It's crowded and joke shops aren't really my thing. I'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks in an hour?"

"Okay." I replied, insulted that he didn't want to go into the shop which had been started by my Uncles. Weasley Wizard Wheezes was bright and colorful. It was owned by my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. However, they worked in the larger shop in Diagon Alley.

I walked towards the shop and spotted Hugo and his friend, Alexander, heading inside.

"Hugo!" I yelled and he turned around.

"Hey Rose." He said turning around. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trying to figure out what quill matches his stationary better or something."

Hugo laughed. "So having fun?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." I told him as we entered the shop.

I was looking at the pygmy puffs. I had always wanted one but Ginny's had always ways annoyed my dad so he forbade me from having one.

"You know, I won't tell you're dad if you get one." I heard a very familiar voice in my ear. "And if you brought it home, you know he'd let you keep it."

"Fred!" I said turning to face a handsome boy with coffee colored skin, brown eyes, and curly black hair who happened to be my cousin . "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Or at least I do now since Hogsmeade weekends started."

"It's good to see you." I said hugging him.

"You too, Rosie." He said. "Where's Al and Hugo? I saw Lily and Roxy in here earlier. I haven't seen Louis or Lucy around either."

"Hugo's around here. I came in with him. Al's on a date with Diedre Finnigan."

"He is not!" Fred smiled, knowing Al's infatuation with Diedre from their years on the quidditch team together.

"He is."

"Good for him." Fred said.

I quickly changed the subject. "I haven't seen Louis and I doubt Lucy would come in here."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Of course she wouldn't. So you want one?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well pick one and I'll put it on reserve for you and you can come pick it up before you leave. I'll give you a discount."

"Thanks, Fred!" I said and decided it was about time to head off to meet Justin at The Three Broomsticks.

_Oh goody. _

I saw him sitting at a table in the back of the pub. He had already gotten our drinks.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down and began to drink.

Justin began talking and for the next hour he didn't stop. He talked about his family, his friends, but mostly about how well he did in his classes and about what a wonderful healer he was going to make, then about what a fantastic keeper he was and how he should have been Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.

~*S*~

Scorpius and his friends were sitting in The Three Broomsticks having some butterbeers when Justin Sanders walked in without Weasley.

Arthur laughed. "He must have ditched her."

"Can't say I blame him." Lucas said and the other two agreed.

However, minutes later, Rose entered her hair blown and cheeks red. She took the seat opposite of Justin and the two of them began talking. Or rather he began talking. It didn't seem as though Rose was doing anything other than nodding and attempting to pay attention to what he said.

"Okay so what can we do to ruin their date?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't think we're going to have to do anything." Scorpius said.

~*R*~

It seemed as though I had been sitting there forever listening to Justin. I began to have a hard time faking paying attention and began to look around the room. I saw Scorpius Malfoy and his stupid friends sitting a few tables away from us. He was definitely watching me and when I made eye contact with him, he smirked as if he knew how miserable I was and that he was enjoying watching me suffer.

_Stupid git. _

I finally was able to get Justin to shut up by telling him I had to go pick something up from Wizard Wheezes.

"Okay. I'll just head up to the castle then." He said.

_Really? You're not going to wait? Not that I'm complaining_

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I said.

He bent down to give me a good-bye kiss out of politeness but I turned my head so that his lips met my cheek. As my face turned, I saw Scorpius Malfoy and his friends smirking. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Justin.

I gave him a weak smile.

"Bye." He said and headed towards the door.

I decided to have words with Malfoy's little gang before I left to pick up my pygmy puff.

I marched up to their table. "Do you three have nothing better to do than spy on me?" I spat.

"We were just enjoying how miserable you were." Malfoy said.

"I was not miserable actually." I lied. "I was having a great time, I actually like Justin very much."

Scorpius looked at me disbelievingly and his friends laughed. "Okay, Weasley. Whatever you say. I'll make sure to tell Sanders you said that."

I took a deep breath. "Please don't." I said seriously and desperately and Malfoy smirked again.


	14. The Honor of Being His Girlfriend

I was standing in front of the Great Hall waiting for Malfoy. We had recently been doing both Friday and Saturday night patrols instead of just Saturdays. Two nights of Malfoy in a row was truly the worst punishment that anyone could imagine. And this particular Saturday night, I was dreading even more than usual. After my mess of a date with Justin, the last thing I needed was Malfoy sneering at me.

"Ah, Weasley." He said airily as he approached me. "I thought you might not show up."

"Why wouldn't I show up?"

"I thought perhaps…you and Sanders might be…detained." He smirked.

I just glared at him and turned to walk down the hall.

"I'm sorry about that, really. Especially if you were expecting something." He continued antagonizing me.

I rounded on him. "Enough." I said. "My date was miserable, yes. I really would prefer to not talk about it. Actually I would prefer that you didn't talk at all."

Malfoy just gave a weak smile. "You wouldn't really want that. You'd be bored if I didn't talk to you. We've tried this before and it doesn't work."

I just shrugged and continued walking down the hallway, knowing he was probably right.

"So why was your date so miserable?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I spat.

"If it's a tale of your misery, I always care a little bit." He laughed.

I embarked on my tale of the miserable date with Justin Sanders.

When I had finished, Scorpius smiled, a genuine smile. I don't think I had EVER seen Scorpius genuinely smile at me. And there was something very strange about it and I just stared at him as he laughed a little about my plight. It was a very beautiful smile that didn't really suit him. And his blue eyes looked warmer and kind instead of cold. He seemed to notice me staring as his face fell.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

He gave me a strange a look. "So I take it our potions group is going to be extra awkward now." He said changing the subject.

I nodded trying to think of something to say that might make Scorpius smile again.

~*S*~

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall Monday morning talking to Arthur and Lucas when Justin Sanders walked over to him.

"What do you want, Sanders?" Scorpius asked coldly.

"We need to start on our potions assignment. Are you free tonight?" He said sounding extremely important.

"Quidditch practice." Scorpius said shortly.

"Tomorrow?"

"I guess."

"At 7 in the library?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Will you make sure that's okay with Weasley and get back to me?" He said stiffly.

Scorpius gave him a confused look to pretend he didn't know that Sanders and Weasley most likely were avoiding each other.

"Aren't you like obsessed with her?" Scorpius asked. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Liking someone is not the same as being obsessed, Malfoy." Sanders responded cooly. "I would ask her but every time I walk towards her, she seems to disappear. It's very odd."

Scorpius nodded, suppressing a smirk. "Ok. I'll talk to her."

~*R*~

"Weasley." I heard the voice of Malfoy behind me as I walked to Transfiguration with Al.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Albus turned, drawing his wand.

"Nothing with you, Potter." He spat and then turned to me. "Sanders told me to tell you that we're meeting to work on the potions project tomorrow at 7 in the library."

I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

Scorpius smirked a little and walked off.

"Are you two friendly now?" Albus asked me.

I just stared at him. "You are joking right?"

Al shrugged. " Just kind of seemed like it."

"We just tolerate each other mostly." I said.

"Are you still avoiding Justin?" He asked.

I smiled a little. "I've been trying to but it doesn't seem to be possible now with this project. Sanders and Malfoy! There couldn't be a worse group."

Al laughed. "That is definitely true."

I walked into the library and saw that Malfoy and Justin were already there. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table glaring at each other. When I approached, Justin hastily cleaned off the seat next to him so I could sit there and I saw the corners of Malfoy's mouth twitch. I took the seat and attempted to keep the conversation strictly about Potions.

Justin kept putting his hand on me as we worked. First on my leg, then on my shoulder, and finally on my hand. He didn't seem to get the message when I would jerk whatever body part away. To make matters worse, I knew Scorpius saw this and he was trying very, very hard to pretend to not notice.

Once we finally were able to come up with what the antidote would be, we scheduled out sometimes to meet so we could work on making the potion. Some things needed a while to stew before we could continue to work on it. After I had written out copies of the schedule for Scorpius and Justin, I packed up my bag and began to head for the door.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Justin asked. I looked around for an escape, but no one else was in the library and I saw Scorpius sneaking behind some shelves so he could hear us.

"Sure." I said anxiously.

He led me over to sit back down. "I really, really like you, Rose." He said smiling. "And I was wondering if you would like the honor of being my girlfriend?" As he clasped my hands

_The HONOR of being his girlfriend? Excuse me? He can't be serious. _

I pulled my hands away. "I'm sorry, Justin." I said. "I'm just not interested in a relationship right now." I said and got up and walked away, leaving a very shocked Justin Sanders sitting at the table.

I walked quickly down the hall towards the Gryffindor Common Room and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Justin but, however, found myself looking at Scorpius Malfoy.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Scorpius was only a slightly better option.

"That may have been the funniest thing I have ever witnessed." He said and he smiled that beautiful smile, and I couldn't help but smile back in return.


	15. The Strongest Love Potion in the World

This may have been the most uncomfortable potions class that I have ever been in. I usually was able to ignore Malfoy and talk to Justin but that was not an impossibility considering that Justin was not speaking to me and to be honest I was really quite okay with that. However, this made it very difficult to ignore Malfoy who kept making jokes about me and Justin under his breath. It couldn't get much worse.

"Good Morning." Professor Kennings said as he entered the classroom.

"Good Morning, Professor Kennings." The class replied in unison.

"Today, I want you to make Amortentia." He said.

_Wonderful. _

"Can you tell me what Amortentia is?"

My hand flew in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

I cleared my throat. "Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world."

"That's correct. 5 points to Gryffindor." Kennings said as he tapped the blackboard with his wand. "Here are your instructions. You may begin."

I got up, went and got all of my ingredients and supplies I would need, returned and begun working on my potion.

"You might want to be careful, Weasley." Malfoy said.

"And why is that?" I responded, cooly.

"Sanders might try to slip you some of his potion when he's finished with it."

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't think he cares that much."

Malfoy just shrugged.

~*S*~

When everyone had finished making their potions. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how nice it smelled in the room.

"Now you will all notice, I'm sure the strong aroma in the room. The smell will be different to all of you based on the things that attract you. " Kennings said. "Now are any of you brave enough to tell us what you smell? Ms. Weasley? Unless of course you'd rather keep that private."

Weasley smelled her potion.

"I smell Honeydukes Chocolate, Falling Rain, and…" She paused and took another sniff. "Something I can't quite place. Perhaps the Hogwarts Corridors?"

Scorpius bent over to smell his potion.

"Mr, Malfoy would you like to share?"

He took a whiff of it. He smelled Butterbeer, The Quidditch pitch, and a fresh, flowery smell that he recognized was the perfume Rose Weasley always wore.

_Wait a second. That can't be right. _

"No that's okay." Scorpius said utterly bewildered by what he smelled. Maybe he could just smell her. She was sitting next to him after all. That would be it. Why would he be attracted to Rose Weasley's perfume?

_I guess it does smell rather nice. Wait a second why do I even know that's what she smells like? Maybe that's not the smell at all. _

~*R*~

I left Potions class a little confused. I could not figure out what that last smell I could smell in the love potion was. I know I had smelled it before. It had been in the Hogwarts corridors. I knew that much. I took a deep breath in through my nose. I couldn't smell it. I decided it wasn't that a big of a deal and that I'd figure it out when I smelled it again.

~*S*~

Scorpius had nicked a little of his love potion to see if he actually smelled Weasley's perfume when he smelled the potion or if he just smelled her because she was around. He was sitting on his bed alone. He took out the vile of potion and took a whiff and sure enough he smelled butterbeer, the quidditch pitch, and Rose Weasley's perfume. Scorpius inhaled the potion again and it brought some sort of peace over him, a happiness that he really didn't want to feel right now. Not when he could smell Weasley. That should bring a feeling of hatred and anger not happiness and definitely not attraction.

"Hey Scorpius." Arthur said as he walked into the room. "What you got there?"

"Love Potion." Scorpius said simply.

Arthur laughed. "Who for?"

"It's not for anyone. We made it in potions today." Scorpius said. "What do you smell when you smell this?" He handed Arthur the potion.

"Um." Arthur took a whiff. "Pumpkin, Pine trees, and Arden Montague."

"Arden Montague?" Scorpius asked confused. Arden was Lucas' younger sister. She was a 6th year. "Do you like her?"

Arthur flushed a little. "Always have. Don't tell Lucas. He'd kill me."

"You know what she smells like?"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess. I think it's her anyway. It kinda smells like strawberries. She always smells like strawberries."

"Weird." Was all Scorpius could say. "Anyway, I have to go patrol."

Scorpius walked up to the Great Hall and saw Weasley waiting for him. As he approached her, he could smell her perfume slightly and sure enough it was the smell in the potion.

~*R~

Scorpius approached me outside the Great Hall. He was a little late as usual.

"Where are we supposed to be patrolling tonight?" Scorpius asked.

"Kitchens again." I said and we headed down the hall to outside the kitchens. Apparently people had been nicking food a lot recently As we walked down the hall, I smelled that mystery scent in my potion.

_Wait a minute. You've got to be kidding me. _

I stopped dead.

_Malfoy? I smelled Malfoy? _

"What are you doing, Weasley?" He asked.

I just shook my head. "Nothing. I just realized something." I said quietly.

Why in the world did I smell Scorpius Malfoy? That was why I recognized it as the Hogwarts corridors. Because that was when I smelled it. When I was alone with Malfoy. I couldn't really describe the smell. But I had realized what it was. I know my mother told me that she could smell Dad's hair when she smelled Amortentia. That was because she liked him. That was when she realized how she felt about him. But we were talking about Malfoy, here. Why would I smell his hair? I couldn't be attracted to him. Could I?


End file.
